Damned If I Do You, And Damned If I Don't
by BeaniesAndBowTies
Summary: After Blaine Cheated- When Blaine and Burt are visiting Kurt for Christmas. Blaine and Kurt are together for Christmas.. how in the world will they be able to handle each other the entire time with all of that tension? Warning: Extreme and detailed sexual content. PS: Please, no hate comments. This is my first fanfiction I've ever written. Sorry if I am not the best. Please Review.


It was three am when Blaine was jolted awake, grasping the couch he currently turned into his bed while he and Burt were staying by Kurt's for Christmas. Once again, the boy was having nightmares, replaying the night where Kurt and he broke up. But, it wasn't until Blaine heard a slight cough next to him, did he see his former boyfriend, Kurt, reading an issue of _Vogue_ on the nearby chair.

Blaine sat up sluggishly, letting a yawn pass through his lips. Kurt must have heard him, because soon his magazine was folded, something sticking out of one of the pages.

A tear escaped from Kurt's eye, but he quickly wiped it away, clearing his throat. "Oh- um, s-sorry, Blaine. I didn't mean to wake you," he said shakily. The boy fumbled to get up, grabbing the magazine with him.

_Oh, God, my beautiful boy.. This is because of me, I know it..., _Blaine thought, his heart shattering inside of his chest.

"Kurt—wait," Blaine's voice broke as he stood up to grab the boys wrist gently. Kurt refused to look him in the eyes; instead, he focused on the lamp that occupied the side table. "I was just about to go to bed, Blaine," but Blaine new differently. He saw the tears in Kurt's eyes. He saw the expression playing on his face.

"Why are you up this late, Kurt?" Blaine let go of the boy's arm, biting down on his lower lip more harshly than he needed to. Blaine already thought he knew the answer, but Kurt didn't budge.

"Blaine, it's nothing.. Please," Kurt still refused to meet the other's eyes, but that pained expression remained. He tried to move out of the way when the magazine slipped from his grip, making a _flap_ sound on the floor, images sputtering out of it.

"Shit," Kurt muttered, in a hurry to bend down and pick up the pictures. But before he could, Blaine was on his knees, clenching his fists as he looked down and held one of the photos.

"Dammit, Kurt.." Blaine's eyes went from their lighter brown to a much softer chocolate color. "Damn it," he repeated, shaking his head. "I'm so sorry, I fucked everything up," tears began to escape from Blaine's eyes, running down his face.

When he looked up, Kurt's eyes were red as could be, a glazed look in them. He spoke finally, his words thick with a sound that made it appear that he had been crying long before Blaine was. "No—don't. Don't, Blaine." He got up, fixing the stylish pajama bottoms he wore. Even before bed, Kurt looked flawless.

"Kurt, please.. please, listen…" Blaine started, holding the photo tight in his grasp. He dropped it on the coffee table, standing up as Kurt did. "You said you forgave me. Please give me a chance to speak." When Kurt didn't say anything, Blaine stepped a bit closer.

"I was stupid, vulnerable. It was my fault. Even if I felt alone without you there, I had no right. I fucked up and I'm so sorry. You will never understand how sorry I am, Kurt. You're the love of my life. I would do anything to have you in my arms again." Blaine touched his palm against Kurt's cheek, causing Kurt to close his eyes, tears dripping from them.

"You killed me, Blaine. You broke my heart," Kurt finally met his eyes as they opened. "I don't know if I could ever trust you again..." his voice trailed off, but he spoke up again, "but, I can't imagine you with someone else. Not again... just the thought…" he shut his eyes again, his voice finally cracking completely.

Blaine pulled him to his chest, tightly embracing the boy. "Shh, shh.. my love, you will always be the only one I will ever love; the only one. I am so sorry.." he sobbed into Kurt's hair, running his manly fingers down the boy's back

Kurt looked up at him, his own fingers running along Blaine's jaw. "I will always love you. Always."

And that was the only invitation Blaine needed. A single tear fell from his brown irises as he pushed Kurt against the nearest wall, looking him dead in the eyes before placing a hard kiss onto Kurt's lips.

The other male moaned in surprise, but gripped Blaine's collar, lost in the moment.

All of their feelings poured into the kiss. All of the longing, all of the apologies, and all of the want spread out within their bodies.

Soon, Kurt's tongue pressed his tongue against the part of Blaine's lips, begging for entrance. Blaine didn't miss a beat, opening his mouth slightly to let it pass. Quickly, Blaine's tongue rubbed against Kurt's, wrestling and twirling in a passionate, but hungry dance.

Before Blaine new it, his hands were on Kurt's waist, thumbs rubbing the slim boy's hip bones. He didn't dare to go lower, in fear of Kurt rejecting him in case it was too soon again, but Kurt didn't object in the least.

Kurt's hands moved on top of Blaine's, forcing Blaine to explore lower, moans escaping from both of their lips. Blaine's neck moved down to Kurt's jugular as Kurt played with the hem of his shirt. In a matter of seconds, Blaine's shirt was being lifted up and raised above his shoulders and head, remaining on the floor.

Blaine's shocked expression faltered, as Kurt began to kiss down his chest, making Blaine erupt with a groan, muffled by his lips on Kurt's neck.

Blaine couldn't take it, anymore. He straightened Kurt's position on the wall, grinding his body on Kurt's as he claimed his lips once again. Blaine continued to rock on him as he slid down Kurt's pajama bottoms. Kurt let out a loud whimper, causing Blaine to hush it with a small bite and pull on his bottom lip. "Shh, babyboy, your dad's asleep, remember?" though Burt's television was on in the room he was staying in (and he was asleep), Blaine was worried of the awkward conversation they'd be having if he were to wake up.

Kurt nodded, out of breath. Blaine slowly pushed him backwards with the palm of his hand, Kurt crumbling on the couch on his back. Kurt looked at Blaine with such desire in the male's eyes that turned Blaine on more than it ever had.

Blaine pulled the lever on the bottom of the couch that turned it into a sofa-bed and crawled on top of his sweet boy, undressing him slowly.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, tears stinging his eyes. He unbuttoned Blaine's night shirt with care, but his fingers were eager. He met his eyes, "I've missed you, so much." His words were filled with pain, but also with passion. Blaine smiled sadly, bending down to leave little kisses on the male's neck as Kurt undressed him further.

Soon, Blaine's lips were on Kurt's abdomen, trailing down his body to suck and kiss at the boy's skin. Little red marks stained his flesh, marking Blaine's territory. When Blaine's mouth curled around Kurt's happy trail, his legs wriggled and Kurt let out a fierce growl that sounded odd, but sexy coming from him.

Blaine nipped at the skin, rubbing Kurt's bulge through his pants. Kurt's hand found Blaine's cock all too quickly for Blaine to notice, at first, causing him to let out a groan. Blaine slid off Kurt's underwear, his hardened member bouncing against his stomach, a touch of red hinting the color, like an alert sign of his begging for Blaine.

Blaine took no second thoughts, capturing Kurt's crown between his lips. Kurt clutched the fabric of the couch, bucking his hips up to Blaine's head. Blaine took a few moments to suck slowly and sensually on his length, giving his shaft a lick before turning the direction a bit lower, spreading the boy's legs.

Kurt's body writhed, knowing what was coming. This always drove the boy crazy. He hated the teasing, sometimes. Sometimes he hated the foreplay, but somehow he still enjoyed it. Blaine's fingers wrapped around Kurt's cock as his tongue flickered to rim the boy's entrance, causing Kurt's cock to throb and grow in Blaine's hand.

Blaine licked his boy's salty entrance, taking a moment to circle around it before plunging his tongue in. Kurt went stiff and bit his tongue to keep him from making the noises he was holding on for dear life at.

Blaine sucked and pulled at the boy's rim gently, lapping his tongue around, exploring the male's insides before pulling away. Kurt's eyes pleaded, a soft grunt showing a hint of protesting. Blaine slid upward, thrusting inside of Kurt before he could get a word out.

Kurt let out a soft cry, his small frame arching with Blaine's every movement. Blaine moved inside of him, hard yet slow, then fast and deep, hitting all of the right places.

Blaine moaned, growing sweaty. He could feel that he was close. He lifted Kurt's legs up more, drawing circles on his chest with his fingertips as their eyes met again. "I love you," Blaine whispered, shutting his eyes. He pounded into Kurt, the desire to fill him becoming too much. Each time, Blaine managed to target his prostate, slamming against it perfectly. Sometimes, it seemed so surreal with the two of them; they fitted together like puzzle pieces.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's cock, stroking it lightly and hammering into him one last time before his body gave in, and Kurt released, digging his nails into Blaine's ass. Cum painted Blaine's chest and he, too, came at the exact moment, his load filling Kurt.

Blaine collapsed on top of him, pulling a nearby blanket over them. Kurt placed a kiss on Blaine's temple, stroking his cheek. "Promise me," Kurt started, "promise me that you'll never hurt me again. Promise me that it's gonna be me and you forever, Blaine; 'cause I can't go through this again. I can't stay away from you, though. As much as I wanted to push you away, I couldn't. I'm damned if I do you and damned if I don't. But… it might as well be damned if I do you," he traced a heart where Blaine's actual heart lay, under his chest. "Just promise me. Promise me forever."

Blaine looked at the boy, knowing his reply before Kurt was even half way through his mini speech, "Baby, I promise you forever. I promise you the world. Just you and me... Forever." He brushed his lips against Kurt's, vowing to never do anything that ever followed any sort of pained look on his lover's face again. There were no more nightmares. There was no more hurting. There was no more loss- just the two of them; forever and a day.


End file.
